Cleanse My Demons, Angel
by The.N1ght.Fox
Summary: The story of Vegeta and Bulma's get together. My first fic so PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my very first fanfic. It's been a while since I've watched DBZ, but it's probably the anime I know best so I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if the Bulma and Vegeta getting together story is way overused but hopefully that won't matter. Please R&R because this is my first fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters of Akira Toriyama.

------------------------------------

**Cleanse My Demons, Angel**

By: MagnaGuard

**Chapter 1**

The sky was gray with a hint of purple swirling around it. A storm was coming quickly. Vegeta loved storms; the only type of weather he actually liked. He sat on top of a mountain, not far from the wasteland where he and his eternal rival Goku had first fought. Vegeta always trained out here. No one ever bothered him or got in his way. He watched as the clouds rolled in, thinking about everything that had happened since he had arrived on earth. Unfortunately for him all of these thoughts contained the fool Kakarott. He pushed them to the back of his mind and took of towards Capsule Corp. where he had taken up residence with the Briefs.

He didn't particularly like the Briefs, especially the blue haired loudmouth Bulma, but they did provide him with a room, food, and most importantly: a gravity chamber that allowed him a much more intense training experience. He decided to spend a few hours in there before dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma Briefs was definitely a one-of-a-kind girl. Her voluptuous body and school-girlish demeanor didn't seem to fit the business woman that she was. She was one of the wealthiest and most famous women in the world. She enjoyed the spotlight, but it didn't come without it's problems. For one thing, she couldn't seem to keep a boyfriend. This wasn't really the fault of her fame though. Most men just found her…..to "in control". She shone a bit to brightly for most men's taste. The business world was not the only place that she seemed to always be on top…

Today had been a particularly tough day. Her alarm had failed to go off, causing her to be late. Then when she got to work she found that her secretary had called in sick, leaving her with an overload of paperwork. She couldn't help but let her frustration out to herself as she drove home.

"UGH! Is everyone out to get me today? I swear to kami…."

She honked crazily at a driver that cut her off.

"Oh you bastard! Today is just not the day!"

She tailed him close until he turned off down another street. Right now she just needed to get home and into a hot bath.

"If that Vegeta treats me like dirt as usual, he's really gonna get it….this just isn't the day."

She finally got home and stormed up to her room. She saw no sign of Vegeta and thanked Kami. It wasn't that she disliked Vegeta…as much as he seemed to dislike her….but she knew he would say the one thing that would send her overboard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat covered his body as he dodged blasts from the training droids built to his specifications by Dr. Briefs. He continued dodging and deflecting the blasts, attempting not to destroy them like he always did. This, of course, failed in the end. He stretched for a moment when he was finished before grabbing a towel and collecting the scraps of metal which were once droids earlier into a bag and heading towards the Briefs manor. The smell of food hit him like a brick wall as he entered the room.

Bulma and her father were seated at the table as Mrs. Briefs prepared the food.

"Oh hey there Vegeta!" said the elder female.

"Just have a seat and I'll have your food ready in just a moment." She said with her almost dopey looking smile on her face.

"Make it snappy woman" said the Saiyan prince in his rough voice.

The woman's expression did not change, as nothing rude Vegeta ever said ever caused her to find fault with him.

As Vegeta sat down he placed the bag in front of Dr. Briefs.

"I will need these repaired as soon as possible, preferably by tomorrow"

Said Vegeta.

The doctor responded quickly.

"I don't mind fixing these for you Vegeta, but…" he was cut off

"No buts! Tomorrow!" said Vegeta in a raised tone.

Bulma was quickly becoming angrier and angrier with him as he disrespected her parents.

"Alright son, I'll see what I can do…" said the doctor, realizing he had a long night ahead of him.

The prince nodded and proceeded to eat as soon as the food was served.

He finished quickly and left the table.

As he headed upstairs toward his room, which was right next to Bulma's, the blue-haired woman excused her self and caught up with him in the hall at the top of the stairs.

She gave him her usual angry look.

"Vegeta!" she said loudly

"How dare you treat my parents that way after all we've done for you!"

The prince simply grunted "hmph" and turned to his room.

"Don't turn your back on me! I'm your equal on earth! practically a Princess…and of a race that's actual still in existence!" she realized too late what she said and immediately tried to cover it up…

"Vegeta I…I didn't mean tha…" but he had already turned and pinned her to the wall.

He looked her in the eye with a stair that would cause many to piss themselves.

His grip on her wrists tightened. She began to whimper, louder and louder as his grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Vegeta!" she choked out "Your hurting…" tears were on the verge of escaping her eyes as he released her. Before she had the chance to say anything he had disappeared into his room and slammed the door.

She stood there….speechless…the tears that had welled up because of the pain of his grip were now running down her cheeks in sadness over the pain of hurting him. Something she was sure no one else had ever done.

Vegeta was planning on taking a shower after dinner, but after hearing Bulma belittle his own existence…he was more in the mood to train. Training seemed to be the only thing that he ironically found peace in. He looked at himself in the mirror for a while before hovering out of his window and down to the Gravity Chamber. He remembered that he had a spare droid left in the chamber that he kept just incase. He fired up the machine and the droid, placing the gravity 100x's earth's gravity before becoming lost in his own world…free from the pain that a simple earth woman had caused him…at least for a little while.

Bulma on the other hand was forced to live with what she said, with no escape. She walked into her king size bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was now all running down her face as she cried. She unbuttoned the top of her business suit and tossed it to the side. She did the same with her skirt, bra, and panties. She looked at her beautiful figure in the mirror and thought of all of her old problems, coupled with her more…recent ones. She suddenly realized why she felt so bad about what she had said. Was she beginning to fall for Vegeta? The man who had come to earth to destroy it? The man who had attempted to kill all of her friends? The many who was consistently rude to everyone, especially her family? No, no of course not….she pushed this thought to the back of her head.

While the tub was filling up, Bulma walked outside onto the balcony. Her intent was to look at the stars and just enjoy the night breeze. She couldn't help but notice, however, the noises and flashes of light coming from the Gravity Chamber. A tear rolled down her cheek as she fought against her thoughts of Vegeta…she refused to let him ruin the bath that was supposed to help her unwind from this horrible day. When she finished bathing, Bulma sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. This was always her special time to herself…but tonight it wasn't special. She couldn't help but hate herself for what she had said. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and got in bed. The woman tossed and turned for quite a while before finally falling asleep….


	2. Chapter 2

5

Hope you guys like it so far. Sorry, I would have had this chapter up earlier but I went out of town for a few days with no internet . The good thing is that I had a lot of time to work on this fic and start another one! The other one has Jeice as the primary character. Even if he gets on your nerves PLEASE check it out because it's more original than this one and I think it will be better! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters of Akira Toriyama.

------------------------------------

**Cleanse My Demons, Angel**

By: MagnaGuard

**Chapter 2**

The alarm was beeping very loudly. It finally broke through Bulma's oblivious slumber.

"Ugh…5:30 is just to early" she said frustrated as she walked towards the bathroom.

The hot water felt so good on her tired body. She did not sleep well at all because her fight with Vegeta had lingered in her mind all night. She still could not believe what she had said to him. She subconsciously began running her hands all over body imagining Vegeta's hands. _Wait…what am I thinking? _She thought to herself as she quickly pushed those thoughts away.

She stepped out and dried off as she got ready for the day with make-up, hair care etc.

She walked out of her room at about 6:00 still in a bit of a daze, but she felt a little better thanks to the shower. As she got to the edge of the steps she saw a dark figure coming up. She stood at the top, realizing that it was Vegeta as it came closer. When the Saiyan prince passed her at the top, she noticed the sweat that covered his body and the burn marks on his arms and face. _Oh my…was he up all night training…because of me? _She thought to herself. As he moved towards his room she began to say something, "Vegeta I…" SLAM he closed the door without paying her one bit of attention.

Safe in his room the man took his gloves and boots and tossed them on the floor next to his small dresser. _I don't want that pathetic woman ever to speak to me again…_ he thought to himself. _She does nothing but cause trouble_. He went over to the shower and turned it on, making the water as hot has he could. As the water poured over him he began to have thoughts about Bulma.

_What's wrong with me? That pathetic woman is not good enough to even touch me!_

His body obviously disagreed as he began to get hard. He continued fighting himself

_No no no! I can't have feelings like this for that insolent bitch!_

He looked down at his throbbing member and began to stroke himself…then he stopped.

_No. I'm stronger than that. She always controls men…but not me!_

As he reasoned this to himself he turned the shower to cold…

Bulma felt terrible after Vegeta completely ignored her. "I must really have hurt him…" she said softly to herself as she took a thermos of coffee and walked out to the car to head for work. As she drove she couldn't get her mind off of the Saiyan.

_There must be a reason that I hurt him so badley…unless I ment __something__ to him, he would never have let me get under his skin like that. Kami…what have I done._

She finally got to her office. The whole day she seemed to be in a funk. Her work was sub-par and lacking any consistency. Bulma heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said in a melancholy tone. As the door opened, she saw it was her father. She tried to perk up a bit, "Oh hi dad". "Honey, I just got the last file you did, and I must say it is quite inferior to your usual work…" he said, trying to be nice about it. "I know dad…I'm sorry" she replied, looking down sadly. "Bulma, you look tired…why don't you go home a bit early and get some rest. I'll see you later tonight." Said Dr. Briefs kindly. Bulma nodded before thanking him and heading home.

Vegeta had gotten a little sleep while Bulma was at work. It was a bit harder than usual but he managed to fall asleep for a few hours. The past few months he'd been having horrible nightmares about his home planet. Bulma's cruel words had made it worse. He was constantly reminded that he was the prince of a dead race. When he woke up, Vegeta went downstairs and got some food before heading to the living room. He switched the t.v. on before indulging in the large sandwich he had so perfectly made.

Bulma arrived a few minutes later and headed straight into the living room. She didn't say anything, but lay down on the couch, her head but a few inches from Vegeta who was sitting. He glanced down at her without turning his face so that she wouldn't notice. He noticed some of her make-up was running down her cheeks.

_Crying…because of me no doubt…_

He looked back at the television. Without thinking, he glanced back down at her.

_Even with red eyes and messed up make-up, or whatever those humans call it, she still looks beautiful…_

He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_No, no, no…I've got to stop thinking like this! _He looked at her once more.

_I can't help it though_…

After this long debate, Vegeta dozed off. He woke up an hour or so later to find Bulma sound asleep…with her head in his lap.

He gritted his teeth. _This woman will be the death of me._

Vegeta was finding it hard to control himself around her. _Better get her up to bed._ He thought to himself. He slowly lifted her up, cradling her in his powerful arms and silently moving upstairs. He carried her into her room and gently put her on the bed under the covers. He was still fighting his feelings of attraction towards her.

_You can't love her…she would never fall for a cold-blooded killer like me._

He quietly turned and began walking out of the room. Just as he was opening the door he heard a feint voice. "Oh Vegeta…" He turned to see that she was smiling, though dreaming. He turned back to the door and walked out.

_It was just a dream…she doesn't have any real feelings about me…I must go about my own business._

Writer's notes: What will Vegeta do? Hmm…guess you'll just have to wait and find out.

In the meantime, please R&R and also check out my other new fic!


End file.
